A container (e.g., a bowl, a dish, a cup) may be any object used to hold something. For example, the container may hold items such as baby food. The container may be placed on any surface (e.g., flat, curved etc.) when in use. Contents of the container may spill if the container becomes imbalanced.
For example, the container may tip over when it is accidentally knocked over (e.g., by a baby). Sometimes, the baby may try to use his/her intelligence to play or move the container. In the process, the baby may flip the container. A parent often wishes to secure the container onto the desired surface. Spills of the container can lead to a lot of frustration for the parent, and to the satisfaction of a grumpy and hungry baby.